Usuario discusión:Mindshell
¡Aquí estas! ¡Estás en la discusión de Mind! Léete las reglas antes de escribir nada y no edites los anexos de la discusión. ¡Cualquier cosa déjame un mensaje y te responderé lo antes posible! ¡Nos vemos! ^^ Archivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.pngMind ¡Déjame un mensaje! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿A qué estás esperando, eh? Mind en vivoArchivo:Entrenador_guay_mini_NB.png Índice 1 - 2 - 3 - Mensajes del Muro Relgas de mi discusión *Escribir bien, no quiero tener que descifrar mensajes. *No ofender a nadie con los mensajes. *Los mensajes que sean por tonterías como "¿Cuál es tu Pokémon favorito?" (por decir algo) serán eliminadas sin responder. *Poner bien los títulos y a su lado la fecha. (Ej: ¡Hola! - 12/07/12) *Poner una firma chula y no el no el nombre, eso queda muy aburrido. *No colapsarme con 30 mensajes de lo mismo. *Ser impaciente a la hora de esperar la respuesta. Y nada más, ¡Ya podéis escribir! Pues... - 11/07/12 Sí, me gustan más las discusiones, porque cualquiera puede coger y meterse en un tema que ni sabe de qué estábamos hablando e.e ✩яυкσ yσкυηє☆ P.D.: Para hacer una subpágina de user, pon de título: Usuario:Mindshell/Nombre de la subpágina. Porque, si no, no te va el enlace al user y... como decirlo... hace spam e.e P.D.2: La página del spam es spam en sí mismo e.e Bórrala. Lo digo por pura experiencia. Además, por si no lo sabías, EL SPAM ES MALO e.e ¡La Nueva Teselia! - 12/07/12 He visto que estás editando ¡La nueva Teselia! y tú me dejaste editarla y pensé que si podíamos hacerla juntos, te parece bien? FrillishLove Servine y Petilil en la Nueva Teselia - 12/07/12 Mind: Podrían las Servine y Petilil de Mei evolucionar a Serperior y Lilligant? Sobre Petilil, podría ponerle algún accesorio para diferenciarla a la de Lira. Ok? PD: Puedo crear la página de Mei y otro personaje? PD2: Puedo seguir el capítulo uno? Re: Chat - 12/07/12 Desgraciadamente, no puedo, ni mañana, porque me voy a casa de mi abuela, en donde se encuentra el ordenador difunto ;(. Lo siento. Cambié un poco mi firma: Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] Re:Fondo del Periódico de Wiki Centro PKMN - 12/07/12 Un gran detalle por tu parte. Luego pongo la firma ^^. Esther ._. Typhosion?! COMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO METERME UN TYPHLOSION?! Nunca, antes muerta ._. Si puedo, el Inicial es Eevee=>Jolteon, y si no el inicial es Torchic=>Blaziken. Y no, la fecha no la metas. Ya viene en mi firma, que por cierto, es REAL, porque tiene fecha. Si quieres te doy un truco. Si me pides el truco te lo doy x3 Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gif15:12 12 jul 2012 (UTC) 07:48 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: ._. Pues el truco a las firmas es este: Primero, vas a preferencias. Le pulsas a la casilla de "Quiero usar wikitexto en mi firma". Pones en el recuadro de escritura: . Luego de ese paso, tienes que crear una página que se llame "Usuario:Mindshell/Firma". Ahí puedes personalizar tu firma. Por ejemplo, en vez de inventártela, pones ahí el texto de la firma que usas. Además, puedes tener el tamaño que quieres, da igual el tamaño, siempre cabe. Si no me entiendes te explico... x3 Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gif15:12 12 jul 2012 (UTC) 08:21 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Sí Aquí te dejo el trabajo, así no tengo que copiar y pegar x3: P.D.: Voy a ir contando las palabras que tengo en cada renglón para no perderme eweU Pikachu, el Pokémon ratón. Es de tipo eléctrico. Es de la primera generación. Es la evolución de Pichu y la preevolución de Raichu. Es conocido por ser el primer pokémon visto en el anime, además de ser el pokémon protagonista. Palabras en total: 40. Tiene la apariencia de un ratón de color amarillo. Tiene mejillas rojas. Se puede diferenciar los machos de las hembras fácilmente gracias a un corte que tienen las hembras en la cola, formando un corazón. Palabras en total: 75. Su hábitat son, normalmente, áreas con gran corriente eléctrica. Su alimentación consiste principalmente de bayas. Algunos de los movimientos que Pikachu es capaz de aprender son: *Rayo *Impactrueno *Placaje Eléctrico *Onda Voltio *Ataque rápido Entre otros. Palabras en total: 107. En su honor, unos científicos japoneses inventaron la Pikachurina, debido a sus ataques poderosos y su agilidad. Palabras en total: 124. Pikachu puede aprender movimientos especiales que son Surf, Vuelo y Placaje Eléctrico, debido a que éste último movimiento es difícil de aprender en videojuegos, sólo anime. Palabras en total: 150. Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Luka icon.gifArchivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gifArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gifℓυєgσ ¢σмєηтα!Archivo:Gumi_icon.png 14:33 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Periódico y EWCP Periódico: 1: No pasa nada ^^ 2:¡¿PARA EL MARTEEEEEEEEEES?! oki ^^ 3: ¿Ahora puedo poner YO lo que hará? EWCP: Oki, pero no sé de qué Pokémon hacerlo... Chao. Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 18:34 13 jul 2012 (UTC) ReRe: Periódico y EWCP 1: De nada ^^. 2: Aaah, XD. 3: Que en vez de que decidas TÚ el Pokémon analizalo, la galería de imágenes, etc. lo decida YO, en el próximo ELLA, y así sucesivamente. 4:Ya me decidí: ¡Piplup!, pero no tengo muchas ideas. Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 18:48 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Periódico y ECWP 1: ¿Para qué seguimos contestándolo? 2: Lo mismo ewe 3: Pues dímelo para el avance del siguiente número, que lo hago YO. 4. Ya lo sé. PD: No, ;(, ni mañana ;(, porque bienen mis tíos de Tailandia :D. PD2: Muy guay ^^ PD3: ¿La vas a cambiar por una más guay? Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 19:03 13 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Love Forever y La Nueva Teselia Ammm...oki. De todos modos, pensé en hacer una novela de entrenadores, esta vez en Hoenn. Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 13:37 14 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Puedo consultar en wikidex antes de hacer el examen el Pokémon que voy a describir? Tchii o3o Es verdad eweU pero ella me dijo que tenia permiso, y no lo sabia eweU perdon Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Luka icon.gifArchivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gifArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gifℓυєgσ ¢σмєηтα!Archivo:Gumi_icon.png 13:09 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Ya Yo sabia que estaba mintiendo, solo que yo tengo un truco para luego atacar por la espalda >8D Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Luka icon.gifArchivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gifArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gifℓυєgσ ¢σмєηтα!Archivo:Gumi_icon.png 13:25 15 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.: Tengo un truco para averguar si tiene permiso de la creadora o no... Two cosas #Si, puedes usarlo para el hack #No, Nunca, ni se te ocurra editarlo o me vere obligada a... e.e Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Luka icon.gifArchivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gifArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gifℓυєgσ ¢σмєηтα!Archivo:Gumi_icon.png 14:24 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Ueno .. ^w^ Acáa tt dejoo 'l VS 83 Archivo:Líder_Wasser_VS.pngspeero kk tt gustt ^^ Archivo:Meiko icon.gifмєιкσ! x кαιтσ!Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:Miku_icon.gifvιsιтαησs!Archivo:Luka icon.gifArchivo:Rin_icon.gify нαвℓαησs!Archivo:Len_icon.gifArchivo:Gakupo_icon.gifℓυєgσ ¢σмєηтα!Archivo:Gumi_icon.png 11:45 16 jul 2012 (UTC) P.D.: De lo de enseñar a aacer firmas me ocupaba yo, no tu. e.e pero iiwaal ewe Perdona pero... ...¿por qué dices que los fakemon que hice son tuyos? Sólo te los he prestado, no pongas ninguna categoría de "Pokémon de Otto", porque se supone que la región es tuya, y el fakémon es de Foress (la región de UARF). нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 15:41 16 jul 2012 (UTC) ReRe: Perdona pero... Bueno. Si, ewe. Además xa iice 'l sprite dd Samleaf 8DD lo quieres? pues ve x 'l! (?) Archivo:Samleaf_S.png нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 15:58 16 jul 2012 (UTC) ReReReRe: Perdona pero... Claro, te los aago aora. Aqui te dejo los links de los archivos para luego subirlos 83 Pero una cosa, yo no tengo descargado ningún programa para los gifs, a sí que lo siento mucho si querías. Archivo:Samleaf espalda S.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Samleaf.pngArchivo:Samleaf_icon.pngArchivo:Samleaf_variocolor S.pngArchivo:Samleaf espalda variocolor S.png нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 16:15 16 jul 2012 (UTC) .____________. Para empezar te dije feo porque tu me llamaste asi ._. antes de juzgarme me conoces, ¿VALE? нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 09:24 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ewe No me enojé, simplemente fuiste tu ._. ademas escribi eso antes de qe tu pusieras el "(????)" .3. нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 14:06 17 jul 2012 (UTC) El trabajo: ''Piplup es el Pokémon pingüino. Es de color azul y su evolución es Prinplup. Alimentación: '' ''Se alimenta de bayas. Movimientos por nivel: *''Destructor'' *''Gruñido'' *''Burbuja'' *''Hidrochorro'' *''Picotazo'' *''Venganza'' *''Rayo Burbuja'' *''Ataque Furia'' *''Salmuera'' *''Torbellino'' *''Neblina'' *''Pico Taladro'' *''Hidrobomba'' Grupo huevo: Campo y Agua. FIN Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 15:52 17 jul 2012 (UTC) ... Si, lo siento por contestar. Soy muy idiota. Demasiado. Pero la verdad, no intenté amenazar... si no que simplemente suelo hablar mal a la gente. No volverá a ocurrir... нσмυяα αкємι ϟ ƒσя α ℓσsт ∂яєαм... 22:26 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Banneación Porque me has banneado en el chat? 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 15:19 19 jul 2012 (UTC) Sobre el chat... Si te parece bien, he borrado el chat. Volveré a poner el chat cuando tú estés listo. --'''¿WTF? Blaine &''' '''Flannery in the ¡Silly Show! Archivo:Blaine_N2B2_mini.png Archivo:Candela_N2B2_mini.png 15:35 19 jul 2012 (UTC) ¡¿DISFRUTAR YoOoOoOoOoOoOoO?! ¿Disfrutar yo si ti? ¡Ni en sueños! Yo disfruto cuando están TODOS mis amigos dentro, no cuando uno se va. En PKMN viví un problema, y aquí otro. No quiero vivir otro más. Chao, y espero que vuelvas. Archivo:Espeon_NB.gif♪Soy Estrella pero llámame Esther♪[[Archivo:Bel_N2B2.png]] 17:13 19 jul 2012 (UTC) ReRe:Banneación Ya se ha solucionado?, como Garry, Luchi y tú estáis conectados...pero no puedo entrar... 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png Alice ¡Háblame! ¡Léela! ¡Léela también! ¡Lee lo primero que pienso! ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Alice 'Archivo:Mei_mini.png 20:53 19 jul 2012 (UTC)